I Could Break Your Heart Any Day Of The Week
by Sakura Yosei
Summary: Evergreen is always giving Elfman mixed signals. Will Elfman take it lying down? Or will he finally assert himself? This week we will find out! A Oneshot about a hot/cold relationship. Bad Summary. Please R/R!


**Title**: I Could Break Your Heart Any Day Of The Week

**Pairings:** Elfman/Evergreen.

**Rating:** I'm gonna stick with M just in case.

**Plot:** Just a small Evergreen/Elfman oneshot about their hot/cold relationship.

Hi everyone! If you read my Lucy/Natsu story How Will You Know, you would probably remember me saying I had an idea for an Evergreen/Elfman story. Lol. If not, hey here it is. I never would have thought of them together if Mashima hadn't paired them together for the S-Class exam. I love their interactions XD there isn't enough stories for them on here. Also, my first time writing a oneshot. Not really sure how pacing goes in a one shot. Lol. I hope you enjoy/ Please R/R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. I just love it to death XD

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Sunday:**

Evergreen rested her head back against the pillows, heavy breathes leaving her pouty lips. She brushed some of her wavy hair from her sweating face and felt someone fall back beside her on the bed. _I did it again…_she groaned to herself. She had told herself she wouldn't do it again and yet she always found herself back here, in _his_ arms, in _his_ bed. She told him before that she could break his heart any day of the week and he just grinned. _Does he even get it? He should be lucky I'm letting him see me when I'm most vulnerable. Most men would kill to be here next to me in this bed…_

She let out a loud hmph and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling, still recovering from her weekly encounter with Elfman. _Why do I even come back? Come on Evergreen. He is far from your type. He is loud, annoying, tan, too much muscle, far from perfect. I've always been a loner, no guy could ever handle me for long, and yet he is always where I left him like a stray pup…_

"Ever…" she heard a deep voice speak her name.

She grabbed her glasses from the stand next to the bed and put them gingerly, looking at the large man next to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ever. Only members of the Rajin tribe gets to call me that."

"I love you." She froze as she heard the three dreaded words escape his lips.

"Hmph" was all that he heard before she shifted on the matress.

Some muffled voices could be heard from the next room and Evergreen took this as her cue to sit up in bed. She started to stand when she felt a strong hand on her wrist. She turned to see him giving her one his more serious looks.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Can't you hear? Your sisters are home. I'm not doing a walk of shame in front of them." She shook his hand off and grabbed her dress lying on the floor.

"Why would it be shameful? Mira-nee already thinks we are getting married."

"And whose fault is that?" Evergreen shot back, pulling the zipper up.

"Yours." Elfman stated matter of factly, "You were the one who said it."

Evergreen let out yet another hmph and started to pull her boots up to her thighs.

"You could have told her the truth afterwards."

"Your right I could have…but I don't want to. I know its not very manly to lie but…" Elfman started.

Evergreen mearly sighed and headed towards the back door that was connected to his room, opening it.

"This was the last time you hear me. Don't expect to see me here again." She sneered before slamming the door shut behind her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Monday:**

"Elfman! Elfman!" He looked up from his drink to see Jet & Droy motioning for him to come over.

He stood from the bar and walked over to his friends, sitting down across from them. His eyes widened as he saw them hold up a magazine in front of him. Big grins spread across their faces.

"Is that the newest issue of Sorcerer Magazine! A friend at the bookstore got it to me two days early! Mirajane is finally back in the spotlight again after all these years." Jet exclaimed.

"It's been so long since I've bought a copy of their magazine." Droy chimed in.

Elfman quickly grabbed it from their hands and started flipping through it, finding a full color spread of his sister in a kimono. He was stunned, his sister as always was amazing in front of the camera. A look of pride filled his face as he flipped to the next page, reading an interview she did.

He was halfway through when he was interrupted by Jet and Droy smacking his arm. He looked up confused to see them pointing behind him. Elfman raised an eyebrow before turning, seeing Evergreen standing somewhat near them. He just sighed and went back to reading the magazine.

Towards the end of the interview page, he saw manicured hands grab the magazine from his, chuckling. Elfman was about to grab it back when he saw it was Evergreen flipping through its pages. He couldn't help but gulp nervously, unsure as to why she would take an interest.

"Hmph. These calendar girls have nothing on me. Right Elfman?" She tossed the magazine back onto the table top in front of her guildmates and smirked.

"Err…right." He replied, still nervous.

"Well I'm off on a request with Freed now." She stated and ran her nails through Elfman's hair before walking off.

A shiver traveled up his spine and he was speechless as he watched his friends look at him wide eyed. There was no way to explain that woman to his friends, let alone himself.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Friday:**

Elfman sat at the bar in Fairy Tail, staring at his reflection on the surface of his drink. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck a few sighs left his muscular jaw. His sister Mirajane glanced up from drying a few tankards to watch him, a soft smile forming.

"What's wrong Elfman?" she asked, placing a hand on his.

"Mira-nee. It's nothing really. A man should solve his own problems."

"Even so, it can't hurt to have someone listen." She spoke matter of factly.

"Really it's nothing." Elfman took a big swig from his tankard.

"Is it Evergreen?"

Elfman just swallowed his drink hard, coughing a little. He looked away from his older sister's gaze and sighed again.

"Is she avoiding you again?"

Elfman refused to answer his sister's questions and stood from the bar stool, sulking as he headed towards the wooden doors of the guild. Mirajane in turn sighed and returned to cleaning tankards. _Even though Lisanna is back he still refuses to share his problems with me. Will you ever open up to me again?_ Mirajane thought solemly.

Elfman opened the door and bumped into Evergreen, sending her backwards onto her bottom. She groaned and quickly fixed her crooked glasses looking up to see Elfman just standing there.

"You oaf! What kind of man are you? Knocking a lady over and then just standing there." She huffed.

She felt a strong arm reach down and grab her, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Elfman! Put me down this instant. What are you doing?" she protested, hitting his back with her fists.

"Be quiet Evergreen" He replied back angrily.

_Elfman is angry? He never gets mad at me…how dare he get mad at me._ Evergreen thought stubbornly, struggling more.

"I said put me down. I need to tell Master about Freed and I's request results. It's almost midnight, he is going to leave soon!"

"It can wait." He growled and started to walk towards the street with her screaming.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Saturday:**

Elfman opened the door to his bedroom with his free hand and walked in, locking it behind him. Evergreen was still protesting when she felt her butt hit the chair by his closet.

"Ouch. What was that for Elfman? Why did you bring me here?"

"To talk." He replied back curtly and sat down on his bed.

Evergreen just sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her temples. She could hear the walls and floors slight creaks in the silence, it was adding to her oncoming headache.

"What is there to talk about?" She finally broke the silence and put her glasses back on.

"Us." He replied back.

"What Us? There is no 'us'." Evergreen groaned and decided to inspect her nails to pass the time.

"It's the same thing each week. You tease me and lead me on then you go on a quest or just completely ignore me. Then you come here and throw yourself on me. And it just continues."

"And?" she mused from her chair. _What's your point Elfman? Even I know I toy around with you. If you want a reason why I don't have one…_

"You're just a woman full of empty threats." Elfman rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "but I'm glad you are."

"Why is that supposed to mean Elfman?" she stood from her chair, getting angry.

"You always say you aren't coming back. 'this is the last time'. Yet you always do."

"Hmph. Well maybe its because you're easy to walk all over. I could go find another man any time I want. A manlier one at that." She started to pace.

"Another lie." Elfman sighed.

"You calling me a liar?" She exclaimed, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Is it so hard to admit you love someone?" Elfman asked

"Ha." Was all that came out of her as she turned away from the man, chuckles escaping her lips.

"Evergreen…" he sighed again and stood from his bed, approaching her.

"This is funny, you think I love you? Me? Love you?" she continued to laugh as Elfman grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around.

"Do you see me laughing?"

Her smiled slowly started to vanish and she quickly averted her gaze.

"You always come back to me. Even though I could Mirajane any time that we aren't together, you never get on my back about telling her. If you were so appalled by the thought of us being together or others seeing us as a couple you would be constantly on me about setting the facts straight."

Evergreen continued to look away and just sighed, "Are you done yet?"

"No I'm far from done." He tightened his grip on her wrist. "I know you are a beautiful and popular woman Evergreen. You didn't have to offer to be my partner for the S-Class exam but you did. I'm sure you could have any guy you wanted and yet I never see you with anyone else. Just me."

She took a few steps back, feeling a pit forming in her stomach. Her back hit the locked door and she watch Elfman move in closer, his face just inches from her. _How dare you figure out things before I do…no one is allowed to know me more than I. _

"I let you walk all over me. Not because I'm kind but because I love you. I don't know why I love you, I probably shouldn't. You are all I think about Evergreen. I let you walk away every time because I feel like I have no right to have you. I was a weak man who was not able to protect his family or his partner when Grimoire Heart attacked. A man like that has no right hold onto you."

Evergreen's eyes widened, this man never really spoke of his feelings to her. They were always locked away. It was as if the three words he uttered to her earlier in the week were the floodgates opening. _What has come over him? Was he always thinking this way?_ _This is no good Evergreen…you are wavering. You do not waver._

"Elfman…" was the only thing she could muster courage to say.

"I'm tired of beating myself up. I can't become manlier if I wallow like this. I will prove to you Evergreen. I am a man worthy of you. I will make you come back to me everytime. I will make you mine. I will show you that I am a man who loves this stubborn and selfish woman." Elfman leaned in and mashed his lips against hers, claming them.

She tried to protest but soon felt her resolve gone. _Have the roles reversed? _She pondered half-hazardly as found herself wrapping her arms around his muscular body. Before she knew it he had lifted her up off the ground with little to no effort, leading her towards the bed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Once again Evergreen rested her head back against the pillows, sweat drenching her body. She was still recovering from the aftermath as she felt Elfman nestle his head in the crook of her neck, his heavy breaths landing on her skin.

"Don't think this means…anything." She managed to huff.

"If you say so…" he chuckled back.

_Did he just laugh at me?_ She started to become furious as heat rose in her cheeks.

"You're heavy. Get off of me." She stuttered.

"Alright alright…" he sat up between her legs and looked down at her, grinning.

"What…what is it? Stop staring." She continued to stutter and kept her eyes on his muscular chest.

"You're beautiful Ever. I love you."

Her faced flushed a deep red and she kicked him in the stomach, sending him off the bed. "Y-You…just remember that I could break your heart any day of the week if I wanted to."

She felt Elfman climb into the bed next to her and he pulled the covers over them. "You could but you won't...because you love me."

"Hmph." Was all he heard as she blew the candle out, turning her back to him.

A hour went by in silence and Evergreen sighed, giving Elfman a poke. He had long since wrapped his arm around her, his head resting against her bare back. _I guess he is asleep…_

"Elfman" she spoke softly and heard no reponse. "Hmph…you should know I will never admit I love you to your face you big oaf."

"You just did…" Elfman whispered back in the dark, smiling.

"Y-Y-You!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

I hope you guys enjoyed XD I hope kept them in character. Elfman was somewhat to write for I have to admit. Normally people like Evergreen are harder for me to write for. Lol. Anyways, the story title and sort of idea for this fanfiction came from "I Could Break Your Heart Any Day of the Week" by Mandy Moore. I felt the song fit Evergreen pretty well. Lol.

Anyways, please R/R. As I said before this is my first one shot so yeah, I hope I did it well. I hope to have more oneshots coming soon. Possibly another NaLu and maybe a Levy/Gajeel. Also I want to write a story about Cana, but I don't know who to pair her with? DX Macao is kinda old nowadays. As crazy as it sounds I might want to try some sort of onesided Cana/Gildarts. But I might just get murdered for it. Lolz.

See you next time!

::hands out Evergreen plushies::


End file.
